Dream Of You & Me
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: i have nothing, if i don't have you.
1. I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Riley was bored out of her mind. The essay that she working on was slowly eating her alive. She needed a distraction, fast. She remember how her roommate/ best friend Maya told her about this website. She had met her boyfriend on there, she said that it took awhile for them to meet. The first chat was awkward between them. But soon the ice was broken and the ball started rolling. They would chat every night. Soon, their relationship had taken to the next level.. which was sexual.

The website offers an on/off switch which you can turn on/off if you want to hide your identity before you meet to spice things up. It also had an voice changer.

But one day, Maya came home crying and she was so upset. She told Riley her relationship was a total lie. She had found out that he was married with no kids but a had step daughter her age. Maya always liked older men but she wasn't a slut. Maya tried to stay away from all the married men. It'll just create a huge mess. Maya hated the drama. She didn't want to be the second woman. She also didn't want the guilt of stealing someone away from someone else.

But now, Maya was living her best life. Her boyfriend had divorce his wife and chose her. He said done he was having an affair and wanted move on with his life with her in it. Riley stared at her screen on her laptop and was still sceptical about this website.

After a minute of debating, she looked up to her laptop screen, typed the website into the search engine and she hit enter.

One quote popped up saying:

"One lonely soul meets another lonely soul equals soulmates. Do you dare to enter?"

She moved her cursor to clicked "Enter".

It brought her into a private chatroom and made her choose a username.

When she was done, GirlMeetsWorld, Female has entered the chatroom appeared on her computer screen. At the bottom of the screen said type here.

**_"Hi."_** she typed into the chat room.

Instantly someone came onto the chat room. BoyMeetsWorld, Male has entered the chatroom appeared on her screen.

_"Hi. Oh what a coincidence we have almost same username. The only difference its you're a girl and I'm boy."_ he typed back

**_"Um..."_**

_"Sorry, I'm not very good at this. It's my first time here."_

**_"It's mine too. So, what are you doing here in this chatroom?"_**

_"I just want someone to talk too. How about you?"_

**_"Well, I just wanted to have a distraction from writing my essay. It's so boring."_**

_"You're a student?"_

**_"A college student, if you are worried."_**

_"I don't really want go jail knowing that... you know.."_

**_"Don't worry, your secret safe with me. Hey, want to play twenty question?"_**

_"Yeah, sure. Something to do. I'll go first. What's your favourite colour?"_

_**"Purple. Yours?"**_

_"Black. What your favourite food?"_

**_"Pies. Yours?"_**

"Tacos."

After eighteen question, they were almost done with the questions.

_"What favourite sex position?"_

Riley blushed at question, that was a such personal question. She was hesitant about answering the question.

**_"Doggie style. Yours?"_**

_"Cowboy. Last question, are you a virgin?"_

She didn't know what came over her she just typed **_"yes."_** and press enter.

Before he could respond, she quickly closed her laptop. Praying he had left the chatroom.

She asked herself why he asked her that. Was he a stalker or a rapist? Who would want to ask someone a question like that. She took a deep breath and slowly open the laptop. When she fully opened it, she saw he hadn't left the chat. But instead he left her a message.

_"Hey, I'm sorry and I came off to way too strong. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not a stalker or rapist if that's you're wondering. Please, forget about that and let's start over. I've been so lonely that my mind kicked into hard drive. Friends?"_

Riley nervously bit her lip and typed her answer.

**_"Friends."_**

Was she going regret this? What if he actually is a sex offender? But she had a gut feeling that he wasn't.

So, every night before they went to bed, they would chat. Soon after, Riley totally knew what she was getting into and she really liked talking to him. He understood her and she understood him.

**OoOoOoO**

Little did Riley know, on the other side of the conversation was her own father Cory Matthews.

Cory had to stay late to grade his students papers. He was stressed out. He needed a break, so he grabbed his phone. He logged on his account.

BoyMeetsWorld has entered the chatroom.

_"Love, are you there?_" he typed

**_"I'm here, love."_**

BoyMeetsWorld a requesting video. GirlMeetsWorld accepted the video request.

_"Hey love, what are you doing?"_

**_"I just got home from the library and just finished a paper that my father assigned two week ago."_**

_"That's harsh, your father shouldn't be so hard on you, love."_

**_"That's life of a college student, love. So, what are you doing?"_**

_"I'm just taking a break from grading my students papers."_

**_"Would you like distraction from grading paper, huh love?"_**

_"What are you suggesting?"_

Their relationship has taken to the next level. They send would each other photos and videos of their naked bodies to spice up their relationship. Riley felt that it was time to finally meet each other. She had to say it, she wanted to find out who her secret lover was.

**_"Well love, I want us to finally meet each other." she said completely changing the subject_**

_"Oh love, thats a big step. Well, if you're ready. Let's meet at the Thunder and Lightning Hotel. Wear something sexy or nothing at all.." _he said

**_"You'll just have to find found out, love. I'm going take a shower before heading out to do some errands. Do you want come with me in the shower?"_**

_"Does that question have to be asked? Knowing you already know the answered."_

_**"Smartass."**_

_"You know love me."_

Riley just ignore her boyfriend, turned on her camera and gave a show in the shower. She managed make him cum three times.

She was excited to see him in person and see what that cock of his was made of.

**OoOoOoO**

Tonight was the night, they were going to finally meet. He remember the last question he had ask her when they first talked.

"Are you virgin?"

And she typed back "yes"

His shaft clenched just thinking about it. Cory couldn't waited for his secret lover. He just wanted her to be in the bed in all different sex position.

Breaking his thought process, there was a knock on his door. Cory quickly ran from the room to the door. As he opened his door and to see who is was, he didn't expect his daughter to be standing. He feared that his daughter might found out his love affair with his online lover. Riley's eyes widen as she saw her father at the door as they made eye contact.

"Dad?"

"Riley, I can explain..." he began nervously

It only took a moment for Riley realized and put the pieces together. She wasn't clueless girl that everyone knew anymore.

She quickly pushed her father back into the room and locked door.

"Riley, what's the matter?"

Riley look up at her father with shock. She was having an online sexual relationship... with her own father. That hit a ton. Her own father was cheating on her mother with her.

"Dad, are you BoyMeetsWorld?" she said in a serious tone

Cory looked at his daughter. He knew that he had been caught. She knew from his facial expression that he was indeed the man she was having a online sexual relationship.

"Cause I'm GirlMeetsWorld." she confessed

Cory's eyes widen at what his daughter just confessed to him.

"Say that again?" he asked in disbelief

"Daddy, I'm GirlMeetsWorld." she said

Total shock came over him, his daughter was the person he was having an affair with. Suddenly guilt started to pour over him. This wasn't right, they need ended things but he couldn't because he pour his heart and soul into this relationship. He was truly inlove with his daughter.

Riley looked at her father but to her he didn't looked like as her father but instead as her lover. A man who loved her. She loved him and she knew he was having second thoughts.

"Daddy, are you thinking of throwing away all we had?"

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked at his daughter. He walked over to her, held her hands and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Riley, this relationship isn't right..."

Those words broke her. She felt tears forming in her eyes. All the times they've spent together was total a waste. Her father was throwing it all away.

"A father and daughter can't be together..."

She wanted to get away but her father grip was to strong. She just wanted him to just stop. She didn't want to hear anymore but her father kept going.

"But those past few months, you made my life a better. I just want to you know that I'm in love with you. I don't care, what society says. I just want to finally make love to this beautiful woman who standing in front me. But if you don't feel this same way, I completely understand."

Cory let go of his daughter's hands and took a stepped back. Without replying to her father's confession, Riley took a step forward and put her arms around her father's neck, pull him close to her and crashed her lips into his lips.

This was their first kiss as real lovers. It was slow and very intimate. Riley's whole body started to feel very hot. Cory placed his arm at back of Riley's neck and his other arm landed on her ass, squeezing it. His actions made his daughter squeal through the kiss, making a great opportunity to push his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring it. His tongue explored every crevasses in her mouth. They do were hungry for each other. Cory pushed Riley's head further to him, letting him suck on her tongue tasting her even further. Their tongues fought for dominance, rolling around each other. Their saliva mixing with each other.

Throughout the kiss, Riley started to undress her father beginning with his shirt. Her hands felt the buttons, she knew was going to a hassle unbuttoning them. So she ripped the shirt open exposing her father's chest and let the fabric fall of his shoulders. She roamed her hands around his chest, feeling him.

Now both them were still being in their own little world, not wanting to the heated kiss to be over. But soon air needed to be in the equation. Riley slowly slipped her hand inside her father's pants, touching him and making him gasp. The touch caused them to break the heated kiss between them. They were both breathing heavily. But Riley finally got to touch her lover's shaft that she always seen in their video chat but could never touch. She began stroking him with slow and long strokes. Her father grunted/moaned in total frustration.

"Oh love, Daddy.. neeedds.. a wants you to go fast..."

"What you do want, Daddy? Tell me want you want." she teased

"I.. III.. want yyyooouuu to .. goo.. fa..ssttteerr.." he moaned

She ignored his request but kept stroking him. Cory's mind was heading to overdrive and he felt his whole body was going to be paralyzed from.

"Go faster, love. I need you to stroke your father's cock faster."

This time Riley complied and went on faster. In between strokes, she would squeeze him and an moan would escaped from his lips. From the "Oooo" to the "Ahh ahhhh" coming from her father, she knew he was on the verge of ejaculating. So, her hands moved much more quickly going up and down.

"Love, daddy is cumming! I'm cumming."

"Release all of your hot your cum, love." she cooed

Cory closed his eyes and releases his cum into her hands, his underwear and his pants soaking them.

"Oh no daddy made a big mess. Shall I clean it?"

She looked at the mess he made. He open his eyes and nodding his head in reply.

"What should it with? Huh daddy?"

"Your hot wet mouth."

Before she opened her prize, Riley brought her hands into her mouth to taste him. She licked all of it without leaving a single drop.

"Love you taste good, me likey."

After Riley was finished, she knelt down in front of her prize. Shes been waiting for this since the first time shes seen it. Without wasting anymore time, she reached toward his belt and began to unbuckle his pants. She pulled down is his pants revealing his soaked underwear. His pants had fallen to his ankles and he stepped out of them to be only in his soaked underwear.

Riley leaned forward and began lick his soaked underwear with her tongue tasting his cum.

"Love, don't tease me." he cooed

"Patience, daddy."

She rolled her tongue all of over it, soaking it with her saliva. Cory began to feel hard again.

"Oh love."

Riley knew she teased her father way to much and she finally gave was he wanted. Her hands reached at the waistband of his underwear and with one swoop, his shaft finally sprung out.

Her eyes widen at size of it. It was huge and very thick. You can even see some of the veins popping out.

"Omg, daddy. Your cock is huge. It's every woman dream to find someone with this kind of cock."

"Go headed love, my cock is all yours. Now, lick me clean."

Without telling her twice, Riley lean forward and with her tongue she began lick his cum off his shaft. She licked him up and down and coating him with her saliva. She licked every drop of it. At the tip of his shaft, she played his peehole, swirling her tongue.

Riley wrapped her hand around his shaft and pushed it into her mouth, taking all of him. She began to suck him and bobbling her head back and forth. Cory felt the wetness of his daughter's mouth. His shaft was sliding easily in her moist mouth.

He couldn't be more proud of his daughter. He taught had her how to with her dildo and making her think that was his shaft that she was sucking. He even taught her how to deepthroat a cock with her own dildo, wanting her to that to him. But right now, she was giving him the best blowjob he every had better than his wife, her mother. But he felt need fuck her.

"Love, Daddy needs to fuck your hot moist mouth before I cum again."

Riley had stopped what she was doing and let her father to the work. Cory held Riley head to keep his daughter's head in place. He thrusted his hips more forward and started with long and slow thrusts. Riley opened her mouth wider and felt her father's thick and long shaft, pulsing inside her throat as he fuck her. She tried her best not to gag. She breathe through her nose. She slapped her father's ass to indicate that he needed to go faster.

Cory got the message and moved his thrusts more quickly. His movement went on faster that his balls began to slap her chin, back and forth.

"Oh yes love suck your father's cock. You're such a good girl."

He felt that he was on the verge. He was ready to cum. He picked up his pace and went faster and faster. More grunts and moans escaped his lips.

"Daddy's cumming! I'm cumming, love."

With the final thrusts, Cory released his semen into her mouth, Riley reached up and grabbed her father's balls. She squeezing them to milked him clean. He grunted and slowly pulled himself out.

"Take it all, love. Take it all in. Drink all of my hot semen."

Riley nodded and she began to swallow it. The hot liquid slowly disappears as she swallow it.

"Daddy, that was amazing. You taste very delicious."

"No, thank you love. That's best blow job I ever had."

"Better than mom's?"

Cory nodded truthfully.

"Really?"

Riley stood up from her position with amazement in her eyes.

"Really. Now, let's head to our bedroom for the main event?"

"Oh what for daddy?" she asked innocently

"Oh love, you silly girl. Daddy is going to make love to you and take your virginity."

"Well, come on then!" she giggled

She grabbed her father's wrist and pulled him towards to their room.

As they entered, Riley saw the room was scattered with red roses petals, even their on bed.

"Before we make love, Daddy. You first have to undress me. You can't be the only one naked. That's just unfair." as she turned to her father

"Well, what do you got under there?" he smirked

Cory stepped towards her, grabbed the knot and untied it and exposing took a step back to see what was underneath her long coat and she was fully naked. She wasn't wearing anything. Not one single undergarments. Memories came flooding in when she first let him see her naked. How he craved to lick/taste every part of her body and have his shaft to be inside her tight pussy. Now, everything became a reality.

"Surprise, love. I told I'd surprised you. "

Cory eyed fuck his daughter, starting at her breasts and how they perfectly form. Next were her nipples, they were already harden due the cold room. Lastly, his eyes travel down to her pussy and he saw that she shaved her bush. She was clean shaven which he liked.

"You shaved, my love?"

"Only for you."

Riley let her coat gracefully off her shoulders. Now she fully naked along with her father.

"Come here, love."

Riley took a step forward towards her father. Cory reached up, cupped her breasts and caress his thumbs side to side over her nipples. Just from the touch had her moaning. He removed his thumbs and replacing it with his mouth. Riley's breathing pattern changed. Her breathing turned into much slower deep breaths.

Cory licked her nubs giving each breasts his divided attention. When he wasn't paying attention to the other breast, he would knead her nipples between his fingers and even twisting and pulling on them.

Once, he was done with her breasts he started to give her butterfly kisses all the way down her body. The feeling made Riley even more wet. Cory went down on his knees and came to face her pussy. He was going give the same treatment she gave him. With two fingers, he reached up and softly touch her soft mound.

"You're so moist, love. You're leaking everywhere." he cooed

Her father was touching her innocence inappropriately which she liked very much. She felt very dirty. Riley let her father touch her further guiding by his two fingers to penetrate her wetness.

"Touch me here, love. Touch me here."

Cory complied with his daughter's request and inserted two finger up her wet mound. Shivers went throughout her naked body.

He would twist his fingers inside, exploring it making her moan loudly. Then, he would thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy giving her a sensational feeling.

"Ahhh, I want you to eat me, Daddy. I need you taste me. I'm ready to cum."

Riley grabbed her father's head and her placed of her one leg on his shoulders for support and balance. Cory leaned forward and ran his tongue on her outer pussylips. Her labia was very moist.

Without even going deep, he could taste her, the sweet and musky taste. He waited his long, he finally penetrated her soft mound with his tongue. He lapped his tongue around her pussy, trying to taste around the crevasses.

"Dadddy, your tongue is magic. Its working total wonders."

As he was eating her, reached up from behind and rimmed her virgin anus. Without any lube, Cory

inserted his index finger into her virgin anus.

"Daddy, what's that?" she said as she clenched her teeth

He was busy to answer and he kept on pushing his finger further up her ass. Riley was overwhelmed by the feeling. She never had someone put a finger up her ass, or anyone for a matter of fact. Her ass clenched with use push but soon after her ass getting use to it. Cory began to pull it out slowly to only plunged it back in.

Riley cried out in pure pleasure. Her father pumped his fingers in and out of her ass while he kept tasting her pussy.

He worked up and down her silt making her shudder in response. She pushed her father's head to let him go deeper.

"I'm almost there..love.. tongue fuck me harder!"

Cory's tongue strokes thrusted faster and faster. To finish it off, he bit her clitoris which caught Riley off guard making screamed in surprise.

"Daadddddyyyy!"

She cummed into his mouth, releasing all of her love juices. Cory drank every bit of it. He took out his finger out of her anus. He removed her leg from his shoulder and stood up from his position.

"Taste your you own ass, love." he asked her, offering her his soiled finger

Riley propped herself forward towards her father's finger and opened her mouth. Cory inserted in his finger into her mouth. She began sucked his finger tasting the muskiness of her own ass. When she was done, she removed his finger out of her mouth.

"Now love, taste your own pussy."

Cory pressed his lips against hers. Riley opened her mouth and he plunged his tongue inside of her. Their tongues rolled onto each others. She could taste herself in his mouth with the mix of both of their saliva.

Although they wanted to keep going, their lungs needed air. So, they slowly separated. They stared at each other for moment.

Without warning, Cory hoisted Riley up and brought her to the red rose petal bed. He gently placed his daughter in the middle of the bed.

Riley spread her legs wide apart, Cory climbed into bed and position himself at her entrance. He massages her pussylips with the tip of his shaft. But his daughter cried out in total frustration.

"Daddy, no more teasing. Just put it in already."

"No foreplay?"

"No more foreplay. Take me already!"

Cory moves his hips onward and

his shaft began to pierce through. Riley sensed that his father's prick was to big for her, wildly stretching her. But to Cory the feeling quite different. He love her tightness and her pussy clenching on his shaft.

"Ohhh my sweet virgin. Love, your pussy so tight." he said

Riley squealed and clenched the bedsheets with her hands. Cory pushed his shaft further in her. The more penetration, the more stretching. Then, Cory felt his daughter's hymen.

"Love this is it. This is going to hurt. Are you ready?"

Riley nodded. He moved his hips back and forth to give him more leverage. One final thrust, he broke her hymen.

She closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut from screaming The pain was unbearable. But she knew the pain only temporary.

Cory looked at his daughter, who was now his woman. She was his and he was hers.

He slowly moved but it made his daughter winced. He didn't like being her hurt.

"I'm sorry, love. We have to moved for the pain to go away. But I promised it's all pleasure when the pain goes away." he reassured her

She knew her father was right that he needed to move for the pain to go away. So, she gave him the look which made Cory waste no time.

"Ride me,love. It's easier for you and you can go on your own pace."

Cory pulled out of her and they quickly change position. He laid in the middle of the bed and Riley spread her apart and position herself over his shaft. She began to lowering herself. As he entered, his shaft was engulfing her whole insides.

Riley slowly moves her hips up and down, feeling him. Not in pain anymore, she fasten her movement. With each thrusts, her pussy squeezed him.

His daughter was fully riding him. Her breasts bounce up and down as her father pounded her. Cory grabbed her wrists to keep her in place. Riley's eyes were rolling back in full pleasure. Her whole body was surrendering to him.

And without warning, Cory let go of his daughter's wrists and pushed her forward onto the bed. He was now on his knees and she was on her stomach with her ass in the air. He knew that she loved the doggy position, so he kept drilling her making his balls hit her womb. The bed whole was shaking to their rhythm. They both moaned.

"Mhmm... love.."

Cory pulled out of her pussy and began penetrating her anus. As he entered, Riley squeezed her butt together. Her father's shaft was much thicker than his finger. She felt her anus was being shredded and pulled apart.

"Take it all in, love. It'll much better when its all in."

He pumped his hips inward and outward. With each thrust, her anus stretched fucked his daughter's anus for while before switching back to fucking her pussy to point they both cummed together. And at that night, Cory and Riley made love to each other endlessly with lots of grunting/moaning on a squeaky bed that made a lot of noises.

But hey, society says its wrong but to them they were just two people who fell inlove.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Cory was the first to wake up. He looked over beside him, his daughter was naked underneath the sheets. He smiled. It wasn't a dream. How he could be so lucky.

Suddenly, an idea popped up into Cory's mind, he exactly knew to wake his lovely daughter up. His crawled over to foot of the bed and position his face where his daughter ass was. With his hands, he spread her ass cheeks apart. Cory could see her pink anus, he quickly diving in and not waiting for another moment. He rimmed her anus before inserting his hot tongue inside of it.

Riley's went wide open and it sent cold chills down her whole body, her hips squirmed as she clutched the bed. She was moved to the rhythm of her father's tongue, up and down and all around. She moaned against her pillow. Cory could taste her sweet essence. He spread the cheeks further apart so he get more access. She arched her back as her father play with her rectum.

"Love, tongue feels so good. Lick my dirty anus. Mhmm.. lick it... Ahhh.." she moaned

Cory kept on going, swirling his wet hot tongue in her tight anus. Feeling it wasn't enough, Riley reached down and started finger fucked her own pussy. Riley picked up the pace and matched with the rhythm of her father's. Now, they were both in sync. Soon after, Riley felt her body caving in, she knew it was time.

"Daddy, I'm ready to burst." she moaned

Cory immediately retracted his tongue out of his daughter's anus and quickly flipped her over.

In a flash, he removed Riley's fingers out of her and replaced it with his mouth.

Just in time,Riley's love juices gushed out of her into her father's mouth. Cory was in heaven, his daughter's pussy was very delectable. This was better that his wife's. This was his new drug. Cory wasted no time as he plunged his tongue into her silts tasting her. He roamed his tongue around her lips and even played with her nub.

"My love, please do this every time you want me up." she moaned

Cory was busy to reply cause he devouring her. He wanted eat everything. Riley closed her legs and pushed her father's head further in. She clutched the bedsheets and rocked her head side to side. She even had her eyes shut and began breathing slowly and heavy. Without warning, Cory bit Riley's nub causing to her scream out loud.

"Daddy!!!"

Riley quickly opened her legs and freed her father. Cory immediately rose up from his position with a smirk on his face and began to laughed.

"Love, that wasn't funny." she pouted as a tear came out from her eyes

"I'm sorry love. I had to do it, I couldn't breath anymore. Biting your nub was the only to get your attention. Would like daddy to make it feel better?"

Riley nodded. Cory leaned down and started licking his daughter's nub. The wetness of his tongue made the nub feel better. Soon after, Riley was moaning again.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. Cory crawled beside his daughter.

"Morning, my love." he said as brush a strand of her hair from her beautiful face

"Morning, love." she smiled

"So, what you do want to do today? Would like to go on a date?"

"Date? Like a outside?"

Her father wanted to go on a date with her. A real date.

"Yes on a date and yes it's outside."

Riley eyes shifted to her father's gaze. Her eyes widen.

"Like a real couple?"

He nodded. Riley's heart fluttered in excitement.

"Or would like you stay here and fuck like wild animals until we check out? It's your choice, my love." he joked

"Shut up. Ha ha ha, very funny. But what about if someone sees us, Dad?" she asked concernedly

"No one will see us, love. That's why I picked a place that no one knows us." he reassured her

"Well then, I would like to go date with you but before that..."

Riley pushed her father down on his back. She climbed on top of him facing home and straddles her legs against his waist. She began rubbing her wet pussy against his shaft to make it harden faster. She moved her hips front and back. The heated friction made Cory's mind go mad.

"My love, it can't take it anymore. Please, put it in already."

Riley stopped moving and lifted herself up. She position herself right at the tip of his shaft. She began to lowering herself as she parted her lips for easy access. Cory pushed his hips forward as Riley pushed down further. Soon after, Cory finally felt the warm of his daughter's pussy. His shaft was throbbing inside of her, pulsing. They perfectly fit together.

"Oh god, the sausage is the oven." Cory grunted

Riley laughed at her father's awful pun.

"Oh god daddy, what an awful joke." she cringed

"Oh, you know fucking you love it. Say it." he smirked as he thrusted his hips deeper into her pussy

Riley wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and shook her head. So, Cory grabbed her both of arms from his neck and pushed her down into the mattress. He had her arms above her and keep her steady.

"Say it or else I won't let you cum, darling."

Riley bit her lip. Cory fucked her pounded harder. She didn't want him to win but she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to go off the edge. She need to cum but her father won't let her.

"I FUCKING LOVE MY FATHER'S CORNY PUNS. NO MATTER HOW BAD THEY ARE." she yelled out as she caved

She prayed that no one heard her or that's just be embarrassing.

"Say I LOVE FUCKING MY DADDY AND HIS BIG THICK COCK. I LOVE IT HE WHEN FUCKS MY TIGHT PUSSY WITH IT. HE'S MOST HANDSOMENESS MAN I HAD EVER FUCK."

Once again, Riley bit her lips. Cory pounded her even harder and faster. Her breasts were going haywire. She was going off the charts, her body was trembling. She needed to fucking cum. It was her dignity or her release.

Ah fuck it, she needed her release.

"I LOVE FUCKING MY DADDY AND HIS BIG THICK COCK. I LOVE IT HE WHEN FUCKS MY TIGHT PUSSY WITH IT. HE'S MOST HANDSOMENESS MAN I HAD EVER FUCK." she screamed

As she finished screaming out what her father had her scream, they both climaxed.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he panted

Riley huffed and her face was completely red. She was completely embarrassed. Cory slipped out of her and stood out from the bed. He pulled his daughter out of bed and carried like bridal style.

"Come on, let's hit the shower together my love."

he smirked

**OoOoOoO  
**

Riley and Cory showered, together and finally finished getting dressed. Riley wore a summer dress with heels and Cory wore more casual wear. As they were ready to go for their date, Riley had a little request.

"Daddy before we leave for our lovely date together. I want you to fuck me in the balcony." as she turned to her father

Cory's eyes widen. Her daughter wanted to fuck her during broad daylight on their hotel balcony.

"You said nobody knows us." she smirked

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
